Intoxicated
by acebelle.13
Summary: Jenny goes out hoping for a one-night-stand, but gets more than she bargained for. It isn't what it sounds like.


_A/N: Something new. I really should've been studying music or english literature, but I got bored.  
>Disclaimer: Alas, I am still not the owner of NCIS. Just borrowing.<em>

* * *

><p>Jennifer Sheppard was a professional. And professionals most certainly did not do what she was planning on doing tonight. On the other hand, she was also a woman, and women did. She had been at NCIS almost three months now, and women have <em>needs<em>. That sounded vomit-worthy, even in her head. Nevertheless, the Gods had been kind to her this week; Jethro had not caused too much chaos, she would have her paperwork done by a decent hour, and then she would be a free agent. No pun intended.

She had been..._uncomfortable_ all week. She really needed to get laid. And being with Agent Gibbs every day, with his silver hair, and his smirk, and his damn eyes, and, _oh_, his hands, and... No! She refused to let her mind sink any further into _those_ memories. But Jenny was an innovative woman, and seeing as she couldn't have Jethro, she would have to find someone else.

After closing up the last of her files and slipping her shoes back on, she locked up and headed downstairs. For once, she wasn't the last to leave the building, and ran into- quite literally- both Ducky and Jethro in the elevator during her near-sprint out of NCIS.

"Oh! My Dear, are you alright?" Dr Mallard asked, as she swooped down to gather up some files that had fallen out of her briefcase on impact.

"I'm fine, thank you Ducky." Jenny replied snippily, righting herself, and impatiently securing her hair behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gibbs smirking at her. She ignored him pointedly, daring him to comment. He did.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Di-rect-or?" His amused blue eyes were piercing, and she felt her breathing hitch. Why did he always seem to know exactly what was in her head?

"Home. Where else would I be going?" She tried her hardest to sound irritable, and not like a horny teenager. Gibbs merely shrugged and took in her flushed cheeks and agitation knowingly.

The elevator dinged, and Jenny almost fell over Ducky again in her haste to escape the confined space, leaving behind her a bewildered Ducky and a smiling Gibbs.

"What on earth was that all about?" The Doctor turned to his friend. Said friend merely shrugged.

* * *

><p>Jenny had hoped that she would be able to pull rank with her security detail, but they had refused. This left only one option: sneaking out. Not her first choice, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do.<p>

So after staring at herself critically in the mirror for what seemed like at least five minutes, she decided that no straight man would be able to resist her.

She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and ended just above the knee. Also a pair of ridiculously high stilettos and her hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back.

God, she felt like an idiot as she spied on Stan through her window, waiting for him to go around the other side of the house. He was talking loudly into his ear piece, and she had a feeling that it wasn't to anyone who belonged to NCIS. As soon as he disappeared round the side of her house, she grabbed the opportunity and darted out of the house. As she started her car, she willed it to be a quiet as possible. As soon as she turned the corner at the end of the road, and there was no black SUV following her, she knew she was clear.

It was strangely exhilarating, zooming down the road, knowing that she wasn't supposed to be there, and that no one knew she was. She wanted to get out of town, where she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew.

After about fifteen minutes in the car she found a place. It was small, out of the way, and if she hadn't been looking, she wouldn't' have seen it. There was a large, crooked wood sign on top f the door, 'Mustang Sally'. Jenny pulled up outside and stepped gracefully out of her car.

It was quaint inside, with small wooden tables and chairs, and a large oak bar. It smelled of tobacco, and men, but in a good way. She surveyed the room and headed over to the bar confidently, she was please to find that she was one of about three women in the room. She could feel eyes on her even before she ordered, it felt good.

"What can I get you, little lady?" Said a rough voice from behind her. Jen smiled slightly, amused by the small-town dialect and turned to face him. The bartender was not tall, but he was very thick set, and had a pony tail. "Cosmopolitan. Please." She might as well. Jethro wasn't around to tell her off for it. The man smirked and turned to get it for her. Jenny took a seat, allowing her short dress to ride even further up her thighs. She sighed and began to wait, knowing it was only a matter of time. Men were animals, and sooner or later, one of them would notice her vulnerability and pounce.

* * *

><p>Gibbs's phone was ringing insistently. He slipped the sander off of his hand and yanked it off the holder violently. This was the third time it had rung, and his usual tactic of simply ignoring it until it stopped had failed: "What!" he growled.<p>

"Uh...Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, who d'you expect, Stan?" Gibbs said dangerously.

"Well, I, ah, I..."

"What!" Gibbs repeated. "You _what_?"

"I lost the Director." Stan mumbled, resigned.

There was a deathly silence.

"Yeah? What do you mean by 'lost'?"

"I was patrolling the house, and when I got back around the other side, her car was gone. And she's not inside. She tried to give us the night off, but we refused. " Stan told him quickly. "Do we put out a BOLO?"

Gibbs was silent again.

"No, Stan. You stay at the house. I'll find her." He hung up.

Dammit! He knew something was up the moment she stepped into the lift with him and Ducky. What was she up to? It was either illegal- one good reason for keeping it secret- or it was personal. He didn't like the sound of either.

He called the team.

* * *

><p>Jenny was sat, sipping her drink when a tall dark-haired man came and stood next to her. "This seat taken?" She looked up at him under her eyelashes.<p>

"Not yet." She smirked. Her heart was racing with...nerves? She chastised herself internally: _'don't be an idiot. You've done this a thousand times. This is no different.'_

Aforementioned man sat down next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, leaning on his elbow and swivelling towards her. She pretended to regard him for a minute before replying.

"You may." She smiled coyly.

While he was ordering, she gave him the once-over. He was older than she was...maybe late thirties? He wasn't bad looking; he had short dark brown hair, green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a tartan shirt. Overall, he was a good bet, she decided.

"Chris." He stated, smiling, obviously fishing for her name. She obliged:

"Jenny."

"So, Jenny. What brings you to this neck of the woods? I don't think I've seen you before?" He said. She noticed a strange look in his eyes when he said the last part, but she ignored it.

"No. This is my first time here. I was on the road and needed a place to stop by. How 'bout you, Chris?"- she rolled the name off her tongue in her alto voice- " You here a lot?" She rolled her eyes internally at the meaninglessness of the current conversation. When their drinks arrived, she deliberately leaned across the table for them, knowing that her dress would fall forward. When she sat back up, she noticed his eyes had darkened ever so slightly and smirked, regaining confidence in her abilities.

They continued the banter, and Jenny could feel herself growing steadily more inebriated and the alcohol rushed through her veins and burned in her stomach. She was also giggling like an idiot, as whatever it was he'd just said, her drunken-self had found highly amusing. He grinned at her and placed his hand on her knee under the bar, slowly sliding it up until it reached the hem of her dress and left it there. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear which made her blush furiously and almost choke.

* * *

><p>"Boss!" whined Dinozzo. "Why did you have to call us in now?" All it took to shut him up was a good glare.<p>

"The director is missing; she ditched her security. Car's gone. Find her." Ordered Gibbs tersely.

* * *

><p>Chris ordered Jenny her fifth...sixth? drink and tried not to laugh at her slurred but enthusiastic description of her previous lovers. She was more challenging than any of his other victims had been. I mean, how much can one person drink? But she was also more fun. This was the game that he loved to play. His hand continued its ascent up her long, creamy leg as he pushed her glass towards her with his index finger.<p>

Jenny giggled and took an eager sip. And then another. Her brain had died and gone to heaven. She felt herself sway slightly on her stool, and two Chris's looked at her intently. Wait...two Chris's? Shit! Her vision was blurring. Her heart was pounding. Her hand was shaking. Inebriated or not, she was an NCIS agent, and NCIS agents knew when they had been drugged.

She smiled (what she hoped was) saucily at Chris and told him. "I'll be right back." Like hell she would. She got up and prayed to the gods that loved her to help her get to the bathroom before she fell over. She did, and managed to lock herself in a cubical before her legs gave way and she slid down the wall feeling positively ill. She struggled to extract her phone from her bra. She pressed speed-dial one before her hand slipped, her head hit the floor and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"McGee! Trace, now!" Gibbs gripped his phone tightly as it was the phones fault that Jen wasn't answering. Just then his phone rang...it was Jen. Jethro jabbed the answer button harder than necessary: "Where the hell are you!" Nothing. His angry tone turned worried. "Jen? Jenny? Are you there?" Nothing.<p>

"I got it boss! The signal is coming from a... bar?" McGee paused. It had never occurred to him that the Director had a life outside NCIS. "About twenty miles north of here. It's called 'Mustang Sally."

"Sooo, boss. What do you think our fearless leader is doing at a bar?" He waggled his eyebrows. Again, all it took was a glare.

Gibbs and Tony were already at the elevator, leaving McGee to catch up. Gibbs drove, which translates as they were there faster than the time it would take any normal person to drive twenty miles.

Gibbs strode up to the bar purposefully with Tony and McGee in tow.

"Yeah, I know who you mean. Redhead? Smokin' hot? She went to the bathroom about" –the barman glanced at his watch- "a half hour ago. Haven't seen her since."

"Was she with anyone?" Tony asked. Gibbs had already taken off in the direction indicated.

"She'd been...uh...flirtin'? with some guy for a while before she left. But I don't know where 'e's gone." Tony cackled in delight. "I Knew it! Didn't I tell you McGoo-"

"Dinozzo!"

"Coming boss!"

There was only one closed door in the ladies' room, of which Gibbs picked the lock in a matter of seconds.

Gibbs had to try not to gasp at what he saw. Jen, his Jan was sprawled across the floor and incredibly pale. Tony's Smile quickly vacated his face, and McGee looked shell-shocked.

Gibbs bent down slowly and tentatively felt for a pulse in her neck, his heart pounding against his ribcage. It was there, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Call an ambulance." He said tensely as he put one arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders and lifted her into his arms with ease. Her head lolled pathetically.

* * *

><p>Beap...beap...beap was the first thing Jenny became aware of as she fought for consciousness. She opened one bleary eye, the events of the previous night flooding back to her. "Jethro?"<p>

"Jen." He breathed, trying his best to sound pissed. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"Well, I had to- So I- And you weren't helping!" She accused weakly, colour flooding her cheeks.

"What?" Agent Gibbs was completely bemused.

"I...I went out to get laid okay? Are you happy now? If you ever tell anyone, I may have t kill you."

Her previous sentence suddenly made sense and, he couldn't help it, he started to laugh. The look on her face was adorable.

It was nice, at least, to know that he was not the only one.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going through review-withdrawel. Any comments, good or bad are welcome. Please. I feel like Gregory House after going a week without vicodin.<em>


End file.
